


A Father's Rage

by Nullifier



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Castration, Cock & Ball Torture, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:26:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nullifier/pseuds/Nullifier
Summary: After Locke brought the injured Rachel back to her home, her father kicks him out. Locke begs to make amends to him, but fed up, Rachel’s father decides to take away Locke’s “children” as revenge.Warning: Graphic! These stories are for people with very messed up fetishes!
Kudos: 5





	A Father's Rage

Locke fell to the ground as he received a punch straight to the cheek.

Mr. Dolk: “Get out of my sight!”

Locke: “Wait, please, Mr. Dolk, let me speak to Rachel!”

The furious father grabbed Locke by the front of his shirt and began dragging him to the front door.

Mr. Dolk: “You bring my daughter to one of your hare brained adventures and cause her to lose her memories, and you still think I will allow you to speak with my daughter?! Get out! Right now!”

Mr. Dolk throws the young treasure hunter right out of the front door, but he quickly rushes to the door and forces his way back in.

Locke: “Please! I just need to speak to Rachel one more time! I’ll do anything I can to make up for it!”

Mr. Dolk continues to force the door closed, but the young treasure hunter is too strong for him and manages to force the door wide open, barging in and charging right for Rachel. Mr. Dolk reaches out and grabs Locke by the collar, forcing him onto the ground. Locke gets down on his knees and bows at the man’s feet, begging for forgiveness.

Locke: “I’m so, so sorry for what happened. It was because of my carelessness that Rachel got injured. Please, I will do whatever I can to make up for it, just please let me speak to Rachel.”

The man was fuming. He lifted his foot backwards and gave Locke a hard kick, knocking him backwards flat on his back. As Locke slowly gets up, Mr. Dolk reaches down and grabs Locke by the legs. He then lifts his foot and shoves his foot straight into Locke’s poor defenseless balls.

Mr. Dolk: “My daughter nearly lost her life today, and you have the nerve to even show your face here again?!”

Locke: “Ahhhhhhh! Please, sir! Stooop!”

Mr. Dolk: “My one and only daughter almost died today because of you! So now I’m going to take away your own ‘kids’!”

Locke: “Please, sir! Not that! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!”

Mr. Dolk continued his relentless assault on the treasure hunter’s goods, the toes of his dress shoes digging into Locke’s crotch, pinning his balls against his pelvis.

Mr. Dolk: “So first you say you’ll do whatever, and now you’re backing out on it! That’s why you should never trust a _thief_!”

As Mr. Dolk emphasized the last word, he stomped harder on Locke’s balls, forcing out more screams from him. The man shifted his weight further onto Locke’s pelvis, intending to end Locke’s sex life for good. After all, the world was better off without this no good thief, let alone having this no good thief producing _children_.

The man slowly lifted up his other foot from the ground, putting his entire body’s weight onto Locke’s pelvis where his little nuggets were trapped. After a few long grueling minutes of this, Locke’s balls finally gave out under the pressure of the man’s weight, and popped against Locke’s pelvis.

The treasure hunter let out his final screams as his body shook like crazy, forcing the man on top to get off to maintain his balance. When Locke finally stopped screaming and writhing in pain, he stops moving, having lost consciousness from the pain. The man reaches down into Locke’s pants to feel his handiwork and indeed, Locke’s balls were nothing more than a pile of mush. The family of thieves shall produce no more heirs. The man lifts Locke up by the back of the shirt and starts dragging his body towards Kohligen’s entrance, casting his body out of town.

Mr. Dolk: “You can never trust a thief, especially not one who can’t even take care of his own ‘treasure’.”

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't find a last name for Rachel, and I didn't just want to call her dad "Rachel's dad" the entire time. So now you get to see how bad I am with names.


End file.
